April O'Neil's Big Fat Meal
by Infinite-loup
Summary: When Super Buu decides to tear his way into the TMNT Universe, April O'Neil decides to try and learn more about the threat. Soon enough she finds herself having an interview with the monstrous majin that might be a little too close for comfort... One way or another, this is certainly an interview that will let poor April really hit the big time...


April wasn't sure how she got into this mess.

Everything started with a bang, from what she recalled. Real, actual explosions. That sort of thing wasn't so unusual these days, sure. Not as weird as, say, walking, talking turtles. Thinking on her feet, the journalist did what she often chose to do and ran towards the likely horrible, likely deadly source of the sounds of destruction as fast as she could.

What WAS weird was the guy she ran into on her way to the scene.

April came skidding to a stop as the man blocked the narrow alleyway in front of her. He was tall, his lack of shirt exposing his muscular abs and pecs and his very, very pink skin. If that wasn't enough to tell her the guy wasn't human, than the numerous holes in said skin and freaky tail thing hanging from the back of his skull definitely did.

"Ohhh boy..." April gasped as the pink guy turned around fully to face her, giving the reporter an even better look at his toned body, "And just what the hell are YOU supposed to be?" She asked, raising her handheld camera up and slamming the record button so fast and hard she nearly broke it.

"Ahh, the woman from the television!" The pink man chuckled, his voice deep and commanding as April stared into his unnaturally red irises through the camera's viewfinder. She gulped a bit as she caught sight of them, and the black schlera that surrounded them, but held her ground, capturing every word he said on film as he continued, "April O'Neil, is it not?"

"You got it pal! April O'Neil, Channel Six News!" She rwplied, pulling her eye away from the viewfinder to smile directly at the freaky monster-man before tapping the camera's frame, "Always glad to meet a fan! But enough about me, let's talk about you. Tell me, were you the one causing all that chaos the next block over, or were you heading out to stop it?" Really hoping for the latter because otherwise I've got a problem... She thought to herself.

The man laughed louder, the wickedness dripping from his voice more than enough answer for the human woman, "You know a hero when you see one, don't you Miss O'Neil? You should, you work very closely with this world's defenders, from what little I've seen..."

As he talked, the man began to walk closer towards April, his pace slow, yet steady. Before long, the redhead found herself backing away. Almost every instinct April had told her she should be running, that she should be bolting as fast as she fucking can towards the mouth of the alley, towards safety... towards the very friends this... THING was talking about right this very moment...

But another feeling, one honed by years of investigative journalling digging up dirt on - And unfortunately, often working with - the worst slimeballs in the city, told her that was a very bad idea. That feeling knew that if this creep didn't catch her immediately, that meant he was orobably letting her go, hoping he could follow her to the Turtles, to her friends...

April swallowed hard, and stood her ground.

"Again, flattered you know so much about me big guy, but there's so much more I don't know about you! Got a name? You a local, or making a pitstop on an inter-galactic roadtrip?"

"So many questions..." The man said, a hideous grin splitting his face as he towered over the human woman, his muscular neck craned so his strangely almost-human face could leer down at April. Thankfully at least, he'd stopped moving. April had hoped that getting him talking about himself would buy her more time, but he was close enough now that she could see the strange, rubbery shine to his skin. She gagged a little as she looked at it: Something about it reminded her of Krang...

"I'm gonna go with alien..." April said, doing her best to smile and stay calm, even as the camera trembled slightly in her grip despite that she was now holding it with both hands, "So how about it, big guy? Gonna fill me in, or what?"

The pink man's grin widened to proportions that wouldn't be possible on a human face before a long, blue tongue snaked out of it, slithering freely and driiping drool as he licked his lips, "'Fill you in'?" He laughed, the rubbery texture of his skin beginning to grow less even, then droop and drip like melting candle wax, "Oh yes, I would LOVE to do just that... How about a drink first, April O'Neil? Then we can talk all about your fighter friends once you've had your fill..."

Suddenly, the man's muscular arms reached for her, losing definition as the melting, pink limbs stretched further and further. The creature's thick hands wrapped easily around April's smaller wrists, causing her to both scream and drop the camera to the ground with a clatter. The monster's horrible laughter filled the narrow alleyway as the redhead tore free from his grip, quite literally, pink ooze splattering the brick walls as his hands melted into slime. That awful laughter seemed to melt and bubble along with the gooey creature as it echoed, following the fleeing woman down the alley. Having seen what the creature had just done, it didn't take much for April to figure out what his words had meant. Even so, what had happened next was so horfifically strange that it had still caught the human completely off guard.

What had happened next was little more than a blur to April O'Neil.

One moment, she could still hear Pinky cackling like a madman behind her, shouting something she couldn't quite make out beyond the thudding pound of her own terrified heartbeat as she ran. The next, a shape was hurtling past her, a heart-stopping shriek filling her eardrums as the ribbon of pink shot past her inches away from her right hip before curling about in a graceful arc to face her.

She couldn't make out what the shape was as it carreened towards her face, but she didn't need to. She knew all too well what it was, and by the time the pink goop was rocketing into her gaping mouth, she knew it was far too late to stop it.

Maybe that's why it was so hard for April to recall how she'd managed to get herself into all this... It would probably be hard for ANYONE to think with a strange, liquid alien creature cramming himself down your throat.

April tried to remember if the monster had revealed any details in their brief conversation, but was too distracted by the shrieking laughter now disappearing down her throat and into her stomach.

"Nnnhhh... Nnnmmfff...!" She gurgled past the merciless flow of slime flooding her stretched lips, eyes rolling back, fingers curling, arms trembling at her sides, half-raised as her mind reeled with panic and confusion. She tried to think of something, anything, to do to stop what was happening, but she was helpless, frozen with fear and stricken by the sheer maddening absurdity of her situation.

Finally, as the pain in her gurgling stomach grew, as the creature continued to force its way into her mouth, throat bulging obscenely with every heavy swallow of his body, she managed to lift her shaking arms and pressed her fingers to her stomach... to... bare flesh?!

What?!

April's eyes widened even more now as the last of the pink monster curled through the air, slithering down her esophagus like a snake slipping it's way down a drainpipe. She gasped thickly, chest heaving as her mouth finally cleared, the fresh air stinging her raw, abused throat.

"H-How in the...?!" She groaned as her fingers sunk into thick, sweaty belly fat...

The air felt cold on her now exposed stomach and breasts. April's breathing only grew more and more labored by the second as she took in the damage done to her by the strange, alien creature.

"What the heck just happened to me?" She grunted, fleshy double chin pressing against her face as she examined herself. About a minute ago, she had been fit, her body kept slim and muscled by her active lifestyle and many hectic adventures tagging along with her mutant companions. Now all of that was gone, and were anybody to come across her now they'd be hard-pressed to believe she hadn't spent her life as an almost 400 pound fatass. Breasts bigger than watermelons sagged atop her gargantuan stomach, both having torn their way free of her yellow jumpsuit, merely pulling open the front zipper at first, but now surging forth past torn fabric to hang bloated and naked past her shredded belt. The top of the garment still clung to her meaty, fat-bloated arms, but it did nothing to keep her front modest, and she could already feel her sleeves tightening around her much-too-heavy bingo wings. Thankfully her bottoms hadn't torn apart, but the one baggy garment left little to the imagination at this point, flabby legs and massive thighs filling out her pants while the fabric sunk deep between her humongous buttocks, giving her a wedgie that was both horribly uncomfortable and more than a little humiliating.

"And more importantly..." She sighed, noticing how husky her voice had become... she even SOUNDED heavier than usual at this point... "How in the world am I going to get back to normal?"

As she tried, futilely, to tug the remains of her top over her bloated jugs, wondering if getting back to normal was even POSSIBLE after what had happened to her, she heard a familiar laughter from deep inside her distended stomach.

"I should have known..." She grunted, her plump lips forming a frown.

"'Normal'? Oh you poor girl!" The pink bastard laughed from inside her body, causing her massive breasts to bounce and wobble free from her top. She could feel the alien creature's still liquified body flowing around inside her... through her, as easily as sand through an hourglass, or water through a drain, "This is normal now, so you better get used to it!"

"So then, is this how I'm getting my interview with you creep?" April huffed, finally giving up on trying to get her top to fit. A futile gesture as long as this... thing was inside her tits, but she wasn't giving up on being able to kick him out yet, "Up close and personal... Alright, I'll bite. So if you plan on sticking around, I think you owe me some answers pal, so get talking!"

"Fine..." The creature said, moving through April's now obese body once more, rippling through and belly and across her bloated buttocks, straining them even more against bottoms that were once baggy yet now clung to every massive curve, "I suppose I should begin with my name! You can call me Super Buu... But if you want more, I... or rather we, are going to need something to eat. I've had a long trip, and I'm starving... Ahahahaha!"

April O'Neil, now looking almost nearly a quarter-ton of woman, began to waddle cumbersomely down the alley, her bloated legs no longer under her own control...

She had to act confident on the outside, but as she felt herself bounce and jiggle with every step, she wondered just how she was ever going to get out of this one..!


End file.
